


Head Over Heels

by Directioner1988



Category: ABC (Band), Duran Duran, Queen (Band), Scritti Politti
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: In my story Roger Andrew and John Taylor are identical twins and Andrew is their younger brother.In my story to avoid much confusion with the two Rogers, they will be going by their first and middle names: Roger Andrew and Roger MeddowsThere will be a small bit of Spanish in the storyInspired by the song Head Over Heels by Tears For FearsThey're will be violence in the story but not to graphicThe story is set in 1982





	Head Over Heels

**Author's Note:**

> In my story Roger Andrew and John Taylor are identical twins and Andrew is their younger brother.  
> In my story to avoid much confusion with the two Rogers, they will be going by their first and middle names: Roger Andrew and Roger Meddows  
> There will be a small bit of Spanish in the story  
> Inspired by the song Head Over Heels by Tears For Fears  
> They're will be violence in the story but not to graphic  
> The story is set in 1982

**Head Over Heels**

**As Queen entered their dressing room, the band's guitarist and pianist Brian May exclaims from behind a magazine 'Hey Rog, it said here that the heart knows when you have the one you're supposed to spend the rest of your life with' causing Roger Meddows to scoff**

**'You don't really believe that do you?' he asked closing the door to their dressing room**

**'Yeah I do' Brian answers looking at his blonde-haired band mate 'Why, don't you?'**

**'I honestly don't know if I do Bri, I mean if it's meant to be then why do we get our hearts broken?' Roger Meddows wondered**

**'Good question' John Deacon quietly responded looking up from his bass guitar**

**'I love being in relationships, don't get me wrong it's fantastic but when you get your heartbroken, you feel like you've lost apart of who you are' Roger Meddows sighs as the memories of how his last relationship fell apart came to light**

**'Rog, mate you'll find the one for you. I can guarantee you will' Brian replies**

**'Yeah, listen I'm going for a walk' Roger Meddows sighed as he left Queen's dressing room and headed towards the canteen to do some thinking leaving his band mates to run through the lyrics to Las Palabras De Amor (The Words Of Love)**.

**Meanwhile in Duran Duran's dressing room, Charlie began pressuring Roger Andrew into admitting why he hadn't settled down yet, causing Roger Andrew to storm out their dressing room in anger.**

**'Charlie, you know he's struggling to deal with his last break-up' John replies remembering how distraught his twin brother was after he caught Martin Fry cheating on him with Scritti Politti's front man Green Gartside**

_~Start Of Flashback~_

_Still struggling to come to terms with what he saw Roger Andrew headed straight to his brother's house in Erdington, silently praying he was in. Carefully knocking the door he waited for John to answer, he didn't have to wait long as John quickly answered door, shocked to find his twin brother standing there on the verge of breaking down in tears_

_'Rog, is everything alright?' John asked concerned_

_'H-h-h-h-h-h-he che-che-che-cheated on me' Roger Andrew blurted out before breaking down in tears_

_'He what?' Amanda yelled scaring the older Taylor twin_

_'I-I-I-I-I-I w-w-w-w-alked in on them, kissing and giving...' Roger Andrew hiccuped before racing to the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach into the ceramic bowl in front of him_

_'Where is he?' Amanda asked furious at how someone could cheat on a sweet guy like her brother-in-law_

_'Amanda don't' John warned as their doorbell rang_

_Answering it Amanda seeing it was Green standing there, she punched him and sent him flying before yelling 'Don't ever come to this house again, you cheating bastard' managing to catch the attention of the whole street, who watched on in awe at the scene that was unfolding right in front of them_

_'It's over Green' John replied after seeing his brother standing at the top of the stairs in a state_

_Knowing he blew his chances, Green walked off looking defeated_

_~End Of Flashback~_

**Back in the Duran Duran dressing room, Charlie was still adamant that Roger Andrew needed to settle down with someone**

**'Charlie, you can't seriously expect him to move on and find Mr. Right straight away. It takes time for him to get over having his heartbroken, you of all people should know that' John explains**

**'Tigs is right' Andrew agreed causing Charlie to fall silent**

**Back at the canteen, Roger Meddows was about to walk through the double doors when he bumped into Roger Andrew**

**'Sorry' he apologized his eyes meeting with the brown eyes of the younger man**

**'That's OK, I really should look where I'm going' Roger Andrew smiled after being given a helping hand up causing both Rogers to blush a nice rosy shade of pink**

**They both entered the canteen and bought a bottle of water and a salad each. Finding the nearest table to sit at, they went and took their seats, once seated they started talking about their bands impending performances. Queen were to perform Las Palabras De Amor (The Words Of Love) and Duran Duran were to perform Hungry Like The Wolf.**

**Moving on from their conversation about his band's upcoming Top Of The Pops performance, Roger Meddows put his fork down and looked Roger Andrew straight in the eyes and asked 'Do you play any instruments in the band?'**

**'Yeah, I play the drums or at least I try to' Roger Andrew answered 'Do you play any instruments?**

**'The same but it's not easy' Roger Meddows admitted with Roger Andrew agreeing**

**'Have you ever injured yourself playing the drums?' Roger Andrew asked screwing the lid back on his near full bottle of water**

**'Not really, I've never seriously injured myself, I have slightly injured my band mate Brian May though but only after he started discussing my relationship with an ex-boyfriend. I got a little wound up and accidentally threw my drumstick at him, he went to pick it up and got a splinter, he acted like it was the end of the world' Roger Meddows confessed 'You?'**

**'Not that I know of or that I can remember, I have managed to break a couple of drumsticks though but that was out of anger after I threw them at my band mate Simon Le Bon. He ducked out the way and they hit a wall and broke in half, Simon wasn't impressed that I attempted to injury him'**

**'Did you apologize?' Roger Meddows catechized**

**'Nope, I told him he deserved it for teasing me, knowing I had just came out of relationship after 2 years. My twin brother John made me apologize though but only if Simon apologized first, we both refused and just blanked each other for the rest of the tour. We were supporting Hazel O'Connor on her Megahype tour at the time. We did make up after the final gig though but that was after John cut his leg and started freaking out' Roger Andrew responded taking a sip of his water**

**'Wow, Freddie made me and Brian apologize to each other the second the incident had occurred, I said no because he shouldn't have be talking about me private life while I wasn't in the room, he refused to apologize and told me I was being immature, in anger I threw my other drumstick at him but it missed him and hit John instead. I apologized to John of course then realised I was acting a tad childish so apologized to Brian afterwards' Roger Meddows replied**

**The two Rogers were so caught up in their conversation that not only had they missed their band's sound checks, but had their band mates searching the whole of the BBC Television Centre building for the blonde and raven haired lads. Unsuccessful in finding them the two bands headed back to their dressing rooms leaving Simon Le Bon alone to carry on looking for Roger Andrew, he had just about given up when he spotted his band mate and a blonde haired lad leaving the BBC canteen. Choosing not to make a scene, the oldest Duran Duran lad headed straight back to their dressing room and told his band mates where their drummer was**

**Even before getting the chance to step fully into the Duran Duran dressing room, Roger Andrew came face to face with a rather pissed off Simon Le Bon, who just started firing questions at him left, right and centre**

**'Who was that?'**  
**'Why were you in the canteen?'**  
**'Do you know you missed sound check?'**  
**'Does his band mates know he was in the canteen?**  
**'What have told you about wandering off?'**

**Before having the chance to answer any of the questions, Nicky shoved Simon out the way and warned him to 'Back off'. Seeing his best friend on the verge of tears Nicky turned to John and took Simon back into the dressing room leaving Roger Andrew just standing there**

**'I made a friend OK, his name is Roger Taylor, he plays the drums in Queen' he sobbed fleeing Duran Duran's dressing room in tears**

**Making his way to Queen's dressing room, he secretly hoped that Roger Meddows was in there. He quietly knocked on the dressing room door keeping his fingers crossed. As the door opened he saw for the first time through his tears the beauty that was stand there right in front of him**

**'Roger?'**

**'Can I come in please?'**

**'Yeah sure you can' Roger Andrews stepped out the way and let the teary eyed Roger Andrew enter 'Guys this is Roger Andrew, the lad I met when I accidentally bumped into him out the canteen'**

**'Hi' they chorused**

**'Hi' he hiccuped through his tears**

**'Are you alright? Brian asked sensing the lads uneasiness**

**'I will be eventually' Roger Andrew blushed as Roger Meddows took his hand and placed it in Roger Andrew's hand**

**'What do you mean eventually?' he asked choosing his words carefully**

**'My band mate Simon Le Bon caught me and you leaving the canteen together' Roger Andrew sighed 'When I returned to the Duran Duran dressing room, he turned into the Quiz Master of Birmingham and asked me question after question, he then asked if your band mates knew you were in the canteen, before getting to answer any of the questions, my other band mate Nicky Rhodes told him to back off' Roger Andrew responded looking straight at Roger Meddows**

**'Yes we did and no offence Roger Andrew, it has nothing to do with him' Brian scorned looking over at Roger Meddows**

**'No offence taken' Roger Andrew shrugged**

**After staying quiet for so long, John Deacon spoke up and asked softly and quietly 'How many band mates have you got?**

**'Four, there's Simon and Nicky, the two I've just mentioned. Simon is the lead vocalist and Nicky plays the keyboards and synthesizers, then there is my identical twin brother John who plays the bass and my younger brother Andrew who plays the guitar' Roger Andrew answers earning a whistle from Brian**

**'Bet the arguments don't end well' Freddie pipes up**

**'I tend to stay out of them' Roger Andrew answers**

**'Like Deacy then, he hates it when we argue' Brian replies 'Don't you John?'**

**John just nodded in agreement**

**'Well I'd better be getting back to my band mates, before they send out a search party to look for me' Roger Andrew piped up**

**'It was nice talking to you' John Deacon smiled**

**'It was nice talking to you guys too' Roger Andrew smiled back as Roger Meddows called out 'I'll be back in 5 minutes guys, I'm just walking Roger Andrew back to his dressing room'**

**'Sorry about them?' he blushed**

**'That's OK, listen if you're not busy tomorrow, do you want to go and see a movie?' Roger Andrew asked**

**'I'd like that as friends though' Roger Meddows answered**

**'OK and thanks' Roger Andrew agreed**

**The next evening dressing in jeans and a t-shirt Roger Andrew arrived at Roger Meddows Cornwall flat. After making sure his hair was perfect Roger Meddows exited his flat and drove to the White River Cinema to see Grease 2 and despite the film being totally crap, the two lads enjoyed themselves.**

**The next day both Rogers awoke to their phones going off, both were met with angry band mates**

_'Roger Andrew Taylor do you wish to explain why you and Queen's Roger Taylor are front page news?' Simon shouted down the phone_

_'We went to see a movie, that's all' Roger Andrew answered_

_'That's all, you and him are on the front of every fucking newspaper' Simon bellowed down the phone_

_'So, we went to the cinema as friends' Roger Andrew squealed_

_'You're on the front page and all you can say is so' Simon freaked_

_'Yeah, let them think what they want, it's what the fans think I'm more interested in' Roger Andrew replied hanging up on Charlie_

**Roger Meddows' band mates didn't react to the news to well either**

_'Rogers Meddows Taylor, why are you on the front of every newspaper with Duran Duran's Roger Taylor?'_

_'We went to the cinema as friends' Roger Meddows reply_

_'That's not what they're saying' Brian May yells down the phone_

_'So, you know what they're like, they talk more crap than I do when I'm pissed' Roger Meddows scowls_

_'You do realise Freddie is flipping his lid over here and I wouldn't wanna bet that Simon Le Bon is too'  Brian exclaims slamming his phone down in anger_

**Several minutes later Roger Meddows dialled Roger Andrew's house phone number and began panicking**

_I'm in so much trouble'_

_'That makes two of us, Simon went spare'_

_'Brian went nuts at me'_

_'So what do we do?'_

_'Nothing let the newspapers print what they want to our fans know the truth more then they ever will'_

_'True but what about the Simon and Brian situation'_

_'Let's hope they get over it'_

_'Finger crossed'_

_'Bye'_

_'Bye'_

**_______________________________**

**The following months saw the friendship between the two Rogers go from strength to strength. It wasn't until Duran Duran appeared on Top Of The Pops again later that year that Roger Meddows began to see Roger Andrew as more than a friend, getting on the phone he dialled Brian's number and nervously waited for Brian to say hi**

_'Rog, it's late what's up?'_

_'Remember when you told me the heart knows when you have met the one you're supposed to spend the rest of your life with. Well I think I've found the definite one for me' he excitedly squealed_

_'That's great now can I please get back to sleep?' Brian asked_

_'Yes you can, bye' Roger Meddows smiled placing the phone down on the receiver_

**Heading to bed he began thinking of ways he could ask Roger Andrew out, without obviously freaking the younger lad out, sitting up in bed he started practising ways he could ask his friend out when the sound of his phone made him jump out his skin**

_'Hello' He stammered_

_'It's me Roger Andrew', sorry if I scared you'  Roger Andrew replied_

_'Roger Andrew, it's OK. Shouldn't you be sleeping?'  Roger Meddows asked_

_'Can't sleep, can I please come over there's something I want to ask you in person?_

_'Yeah, sure you can' Roger Meddows gives Roger Andrews his address and says his goodbyes_

**Placing the phone down on the receiver, he climbed out of bed and headed downstairs to put the kettle on, putting two sugars and a teabag in each cup he yawned and looked at the clock on his kitchen wall which read 00:45, when the kettle brought him out of this thoughts, pouring the boiling hot water into the two mugs, just as he was pouring the milk his doorbell rang**

**Going into the living room, he places the two cups of tea two on the table in front of him before going to the door and answering it, opening it up he saw Roger Andrew in soaking wet clothes**

**'Sorry about the late night call' Roger Andrew sighs closing the front door behind him**

**'Ah that's OK, I couldn't sleep' Roger Meddows smiles taking Roger Andrew's jacket and placing it over the radiator to dry**

**'It's literally tipping down with rain out there' Roger Andrew chuckled carefully taking his gloves off**

**'It definitely is, I made us a cup of tea' Roger Meddows replies as he shows Roger Andrew his living room**

**'Nice place Rog' Roger Andrew whistles following Roger Meddows into the living room**

**'Thanks' Roger Meddows smiles back passing the shivering Roger Andrew his drink**

**'I guess why you are wondering why I'm here, so here goes... From the day we first met outside the BBC canteen, I knew I had met the one, the one who I wanted to spend the rest of me life with' Roger Andrew explained 'So what I'm trying to ask is will you be my boyfriend?'**

**Without a seconds hesitation, Roger Meddows jumped up and planted a kiss on Roger Andrew's ruby red lips and squeaked out a yes**

**'I was going to ask you the same thing. I fell head over heels for you when I first met you outside the BBC canteen and when I told the guys about you, they could tell I had found Mr. Right although when I told them your name and that you played the drums, John choked on his drink, Brian fell off the edge of the settee he was sitting on and Freddie was just rendered lost for words' Roger Meddows blushed a deep red making Roger Andrew smile**

**'So it's official, Roger Andrew Taylor and Roger Meddows Taylor are dating' Roger Andrew grinned taking his hand and placing it in Roger Meddows hand**


End file.
